


Our Pets to Keep

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blowjobs, Bullying, Cock Warming, Emetophilia, Forced Breeding, Hebephilia, Knotting, Large Cock, Light Sadism, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Size Difference, Underage Rape/Non-con, Werewolf, threesome-m/m/m, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After catching a trio of vampires sneaking around on their territory, the head pack alphas decide a fitting punishment for them.
Relationships: OC/OC/OC/OC/OC - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	1. The Day it Happened

“Let’s skip class today.”

The other two boys looked at Marshall like he was crazy. Rightfully so as well, the last time that they had skipped out on their lessons had ended in a disaster since they hopped over Kent’s fence and was met with the angry expression of their moms having their afternoon tea.

“No way. I’m not repeating the same old mistakes.” Kent refused immediately, walking faster to get away from Marshall and his trouble making. “Every time I follow after you, it just leads to a giant mess.”

That was true. Marshall always finds a way to drag trouble wherever he could, leading every other vamp to know that he’s absolutely no good for their children. It was like a bad luck charm hanging over your head throughout your day when you’re with him, one terrible decision shouted out after the next.

Hell, the only reason why Aloe and Kent are even friends with him in the first place is because of their parents wanting them to bond the same way they did when they were younger.

Boy, do they regret it.

“Oh c’mon! We aren’t gonna go far. We’ll be back just in time for Aloe’s mom to pick us up.” The raven insisted while wrapping his arm around their quite and shy friend who looked rather nervous at the idea of skipping as well.

Aloe had always been a good kid after all so when he first met Marshall it was a shock to him from the boy’s absurd behavior. He never thought someone could be so rude and disrespectful but when he began to discover the more open side of the troublemaker, they quickly hit it off.

The mint green haired boy even developed a little crush on him over time, but he doubts he’ll ever admit it out loud.

Especially in front of Kent.

“Still, my answer is no. I don’t feel like getting chewed out today because of you so if you’ll excuse me.” Kent pushed past the two with his nose stuck in the air like the silver spoon he was born and raised to be while continuing his path to school.

Marshall rose a brow before smirking at Aloe when a idea formed.

“Must be sad knowing that even someone like Aloe has more balls than you ever will.”

The brown loafers of the school uniform immediately halted against the pavement of the fine neighborhood.

“What did you just say?” Kent gently asked his long time friend who smirked devilishly at his back.

“I said, and I put emphasis on this, grow a pair.” 

Kent turned around with a angry face before running over to repeatedly smack Marshall on the head. The bed headed boy grunted in pain while trying to swat him away like a fly, spilling out curses at the auburn head of hair. Aloe silently panicked, trying to break up the childish fight that looked like more like something children would do than thirteen year olds.

—

After all the fighting and arguing, Marshall smiled in victory as all three of them walked away from the store after purchasing some snacks for the day ahead.

They had all agreed to skip inside the forest instead of the tree house since Kent’s lame dad found out about it and ‘banned’ them from going there. They thought he was joking until they attempted to skip again and found him in there with his boring friends which pissed off Marshall to the point that he almost flashed his fangs at him,

What kind of low life takes over a kids treehouse?

Kent’s lame, boring dad that has nothing better to do than ruin their lives, that’s who.

Aloe was surprisingly the one to suggest going in the forest since there was a pretty wide opening with a bunch of flowers around it that he had found a couple of days ago.

When they got there, Kent and Marshall were surprised to find themselves hawking at the pretty sight. They usually weren’t into things as flimsy as decor and paintings like their shy friend was but this was a sight everyone should see at least once in their life. 

Marshall was quick to sink his knees into the grass, uncaring of the stains that were to mess up his already messy appearance. 

Kent was rather careful, cringing at the feeling of dirt under his fingers when he slowly sat down into what he felt was the cleanest part in the area.

Aloe gently sat in a criss cross position, opening his bag to dump the contents of his store trip out.

All three sat closer together so they could scan through and laugh with each other at whoever had the stupidest joke or idea, finding peace within each other for the moment.

Marshall poked his head up from a chill that ran up his spine all the suddenly, his ‘vamp senses’ telling him something was extremely off. He looked at the other two to see that Kent was in high alert as well but Aloe seemed to be confused on what they were so on edge about until he smelt it with his own nose.

His scream pierced both of their ears when two large figures appeared from the trees, large bodies looming over the three middle schoolers.

“Well, well, well, looks like we have some sort of bloodsucker party going on.” One mocked them cruelly while they backed away from the grown wolves that seemed unforgiving.

“Um, we’ll just g-go. Sorry to bother you.” Kent said nervously, forcing an angry Marshall and a fearful Aloe to turn their backs towards them so they could immediately leave.

“Why’re you in such a hurry now?” The other one asked, smirking at how squirmy they all were at just them talking to them. It was satisfying to see the hated species among his kind in such uncomfortable positions, even better when they cry and beg for them to be reasonable towards them. “You seemed so comfortable sitting around on our territory.”

“Look, we’re sorry ok? Can’t you just let us go??” Marshall mumbled, not liking the goosebumps he was getting from the werewolves. He was ready to run as far away as he could from the two adults, not wanting them to get any funny ideas to the point where’d they have to use force. It’s not wise for them to attempt to fight back, seeing as they were never taught how to use their abilities due to not being of age yet.

In short, they were screwed.

“That doesn’t sound very sincere, besides, a sorry ain’t gonna cut it.”

Marshall started kicking as soon as one of the men grabbed his neck as a way to hold him down, the other one grabbing both Kent and Aloe who were struggling while crying out in pain. His hold tightened in order to make Marshall stop struggling against the brute hold against his neck that made his vision swim until he finally shut his eyes.

“Oh my, we’re gonna have so much fun together.”


	2. All my Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in a place unknown is like trying to go to sleep in the forest with nothing on you.

Marshall gently cracked his eyes open, only to see plain black filling the entire room. The only light being the dull gleam from under the door but other than that he couldn’t tell where he was nor if anyone else was in the room.

“Hey, Aloe? Kent?”

He waited to hear some type of movement or at least a whisper of a voice.

Nothing.

Ok, those wolves must’ve known that they would’ve immediately started up a plan to escape if they were all together.

Damn.

Marshall throws his first plan out the window.

From the feeling of cold metal on his wrist and the pole behind him, he quickly decided against struggling with his hands. He traded that out for moving his legs around so he could feel his surroundings with his toes to see what he could find.

A sharp cry rang through the once quite room when sharp teeth like things pierced his skin, digging inside of his foot. He sobbed out loud as he tried his best to not move it around so much, the blood gushing from it making his head spin and his teeth ache from hunger since he hadn’t been able to get his daily drink.

Please, make it stop.

Marshall’s cries of agony ended after harsh footsteps stepped down the hallway, the door opening to reveal a wolf with a wicked grin.

“Huh, your smarter than I thought. Not smart enough though sadly.”

The lights were cut on to reveal a large bedroom and the fact that he was, in fact, handcuffed to a large pole. His eyes latched onto the swole body that leaned over with the intention to release and reset the bear trap right next to Marshall’s injured leg.

“Hm, I wonder how long you and your friends would last here. The last vamps we had couldn’t survive for even a week.” A dark chuckle at the memory sent a unpleasant chill up his spine at the intended message behind his wonders. “I’m Hayden by the way. I think we’re gonna get along just fine.”

The wolf left with no other words, letting that one statement do the damage to the vamp all on its own.

Marshall’s ankle was still throbbing from pain, throat parched from the smell of his own blood, and his sadness growing at the thought of his two friends getting the same treatment that he was going to go through for however long they decided the punishment to be.

A single tear fell knowing that it was all his fault.

—

When Kent woke up, his ankle was chained to a large metal pole. His hands were free to roam but he didn’t want to even dream of searching around in a place like this. Instead he took advantage of the open area with windows and a clear glass door to observe the outside world.

The sunlight from outside told him that it at least had to be the early morning again, meaning he’s been out for nearly twenty four hours. They took his glasses away but even with a harsh squint he could only see so far out into the woods that seemed endless from where they were being held at.

Kent pinched his inner eyes with a frustrated sigh.

The door that was leading inside the house rather than outside.

“Wow, you’re much more quieter than your friends.” 

Kent watched him sit down a bucket full of water that he was most likely planning on dumping on him to wake him up if he was found sleeping.

“I’m Hunter. What’s your name?” Hunter smiled at Kent, who merely stared at him with a blank look.

There was no one on this planet dumb enough to fall for such a friendly conversation after getting kidnapped by the person trying to spark it. Kent was angry, pissed off of said by Marshall at the wolves for being unreasonable about this.

They apologized, right? They didn’t even wanna fight them over it, but here they are, trapped here with some flea infested wolves.

Hunter’s smile seemed unfazed by the silent treatment. In fact, it grew from Kent giving the cold shoulder towards him because he was so angry at him. Despite the not so secret hatred, his eyes trailed all over the man’s appearance to keep it locked in his brain forever so he could give every single detail to his father whenever they got out of this silly imprisonment.

“Do you like my face? Your not so secretive when checking someone out, you know.” The friendly laugh at the joke made Kent want to vomit his stomach acid from the sickening comment.

“My brother told me your friend had got caught in a bear trap trying to search around for a way out, Marshall was his name.”

Kent’s breath hitched at the mention of the wild boy getting hurt in such a way. He may complain about him being messy and y’all bad about him towards other students but they both know he’s only joking around with him. Hearing him be under such a circumstance was making seriously angry.

“We hadn’t visited the other one yet but I can’t wait to sink my teeth into him and fuck him until his throats raw. He’s really pretty.” 

Kent clinched his teeth at the thought of Aloe crying for help while those disgusting bastards messed around with him. It pissed him off to no end at them doing anything to the two boys he was proud to call his best friends.

He had to remain strong though. He can’t give them what they want, no matter what they say or do, he can’t break.

He never broke before. He can’t let it all go now.

—

Aloe cried as soon as he woke up.

You couldn’t blame him though, waking up tied to a bed that wasn’t his was scary as hell for him. He was basically sheltered all his life so being so far away from home was making him sick to his stomach.

His silent sobs didn’t go unnoticed as Hunter and Hayden slipped inside in the middle of his crying session. 

“Awe, What’s wrong?” One of them asked teasingly while stroking his soft hair causing him to curl into an even tighter ball in a desperate attempt to hide himself from the two men.

“I-I wanna g-go h-home!” He cried out in a pleading fashion, making Hunter and Hayden smirk in delight. Hayden easily forced his thin arms up in order to see his crying face, enjoying the uncontrollable honesty moments.

“Don’t be so sad.” He cooed while petting his head as though he were a upset puppy. “We’ll let you guys go right after we’re done teaching you a lesson.”

Aloe leaned forward with a desperate look that stirred something in the two that hadn’t been touched in a long time.

“Please let M-Marshall and Kent g-go! T-they didn’t do anything w-wrong! It w-was my idea!” He pleaded to them, but all they could focus on was his soft red face that gave them millions of ideas for all three of the boys already.

They were gonna have so much fun.


	3. The Start of a Bad Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinning a wheel decides to give Hayden the power to do whatever he wanted to paranoid Marshall. 
> 
> Hunter gets to do whatever to a delusional Kent. 
> 
> Both decide to share a crybaby Aloe.

It’s been days Marshall felt like, just sitting alone in the dark room. The paranoia of moving his feet too far away from his body building up as he forgot where the traps were exactly located in that short amount of time with the lights on. Hayden came back on day two or three to strip him of his clothing that gotten dirty from the struggling but that was it.

He couldn’t hear non of his friends nor anyone else besides Hayden and Hunter, his hope of escaping draining him just like the color from his skin and the fat from his body.

He was hungry in two ways as well but he could tell neither were going to be satisfied because of the lack of visitation lately. His body tenses up whenever he hears them shuffle outside the door, not looking forward to seeing his captor at all.

Sadly, fate never seems to be on his side lately.

Footsteps stopped outside of the door, the owner of them creaking the door open rather gently. Marshall closed his eyes and tried to block out his mind when they came closer to his weak body.

“Wow, really quite today. I’ll have you screaming in no time though.” The despised person ‘assured’ him, shuffling something around in his hands that Marshall didn’t dare to peek at.

He opened his eyes in a panicked way when he was lifted up to sit on the wolf, his face awfully close to his neck that made Marshall’s mouth water. He attempted to fight the sudden urge, feeling angry and repulsed at himself for not being able to control himself better.

“You’re hungry right? Why don’t you eat?” Hayden pushed the boys face even deeper towards his body. Marshall immediately bit into him as his aching grew too much and he smelt Hayden’s natural scent.

The wolf smirked as the vampire groaned in delight but Marshall obviously wasn’t allowed to have too much fun.

He drew back after a quick sharp pain with a yell.

Marshall felt where the pain was located to hiss at the sting of a deep cut in his side, forcing himself to back away from Hayden in a scrambled hurry.

“Where are you going? Aren’t you still hungry?” He asked in a mocking tone, dragging Marshall right back towards him with ease.

“...no, just leave me alone.” His weak voice demanded, pissing Hayden off much more than he thought it would.

“No ones going to deny me in my own house.” He snarled angrily before slashing his own arm and forcing Marshall’s mouth open. Hayden hated things not going his way just as much as he hated vampires, Marshall will learn that very soon.

Marshall could only use his legs in attempt to escape, it wasn’t doing much against a wolf who had mountains of experience compared to him with superior strength. Hayden brung out his sharpened nails to do the same cut but this time on his legs causing him to struggle even more.

It’s as if the more he was forced to drink the more that Hayden wanted to kill him. 

“There you go, you bastard. Have a nice long drink.” 

Marshall shouted with tears running down his face when fingers were shoved into the slash wounds, experimentally moving around under his tense muscle with a sickening glee that only people like them could have at torturing someone like this. Hayden spread the cut open even more, splitting the dirty skin so the wolf could take a look inside of it.

He spat on it for fun just for to watch the satisfying kick in the air before finally letting go after all his color was back to his skin and he was in his regular form. Now that Marshall was rejuvenated, everything didn’t hurt as much as it did before but it was still a pain in the ass to have open wounds all over your body.

“Well, that’s as much fun for today, sorry. Don’t miss me too much!” Hayden looked at the sleep deprived boy who refused to close his eyes until he was out of the room causing him to chuckle.

Marshall could only lean back on the pole for support while looking at all of the damage done in just a couple of minutes.

He felt dizzy, lack of sleep plus loosing blood wasn’t a good combo but he wasn’t gonna let his guard down. 

He needs to get out of here as fast as he can.

—

Kent looked to be doing fine on the outside but his mind was actually playing tricks on him every day.

Every time he went to sleep he’d go back to the day they were having fun and then taken by the two wolves. He’d wake up here and think it was the same day all over again. 

An endless loop that didn’t stop until Hunter visited him again.

“Hi Kent, sorry to make you wait. Aloe is really troublesome when left alone.” He happily said, not expecting an answer back while shutting the door behind him. Kent stared at him with the same blank stare every day, it creeped Hunter out more than he’ll ever admit.

In fact, maybe he should turn up the mental play a bit since Kent seems to be doing just fine on his own unlike the other two.

“Do you want an update on your friends?” Hunter looked at body movements like he had adapted and saw Kent’s finger twitch in interest to hear but he wasn’t gonna show it voluntarily.

“Well, Marshall got his first taste of the hellfire named Hayden. He cut him up like a piece of paper earlier.”

Kent flinched at the update but didn’t shout out and get angry like Hunter was waiting for. He was still as calm as ever, the wolf wondered what he could be thinking at such a time like this.

This is one unusual trio.

“Aloe’s cuteness moved us so we left him alone for awhile, only to discover he tried to escape through the bathroom window.” Hunter chuckled at the memory of the young vampire screaming out the window for help from someone outside after almost falling out of it.

The wolves laughed at his despair while feeling him up as he cried about how much he missed his friends and wanted to go home.

How cute.

Kent sighed in slight discomfort as to why the wolf was still here when usually he would’ve gotten bored already. The brown haired boy needed time to think about the other two’s conditions so he could have time to stick together a quick plan since he doubts Marshall is gonna do it right.

“What’re you planning Kent?”

He flinched.

“Are you gonna use the information I gave you to run off?”

Kent slowly looked off to the side to look elsewhere outside, feeling uncomfortable under the calculating gaze of Hunter.

“Even if you do try, just know that we’re always watching. No matter how far you run or where you go to, me and Hayden will always be one step in front of you.” Hunter stated while stepping through the wooden door.

It was now quite and as peaceful as it could get in this prison of a room that would look free to all who felt free.

Kent had some planning to do, rather than sit there and mope around.

But the question is, will he even remember what happened today by tomorrow?

—

Aloe’s mind is in a slight disarray 

These past few days have been absolutely strange for him. One moment he was perfectly fine and then in the next he felt the urge to scream for help from anyone that isn’t the two men taking care of him.

They kept treating him like he was some doll they could dress up, feed, and play around with all the time but it didn’t feel right to Aloe in some strange way.

They claimed that he could ask them about anything but as soon as the stale conversation of his friends and family came up, they scoot over it like they don’t know what he’s talking about.

But, Aloe remembers correctly right?

He had two people with him before getting captured named Marshall and Kent. They are trapped here too, just like him so where could they be? Were the werewolves just playing tricks on him or is he the one playing tricks on himself? There’s absolutely no way he could’ve forgotten about them that fast.

“Are you thinking about your imaginary friends again Aloe?” Hayden questioned while brushing the hair that had been dried not too long ago. He had found this to be therapeutic for him since there was something so pleasing about the the color and the feel of soft silk under his finger tips that made him adore the male.

“Are you sure they aren’t real?? I remember seeing them so...clear.” 

Hunter lifted Aloe’s face so they could make eye contact.

“If they were honestly real then wouldn’t you be able to recall at least one thing you guys did together when you were younger or what school you went to?” He asked while powdering his face to make him look like even more of a porcelain doll.

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Aloe apologized, watching the two wolves nod in acceptance before holding each of his hands to walk him down the hallway.

They stopped at a unfamiliar room that was dressed all over in pink and mint green, letting go of Aloe’s hands to lay on the bed expectingly. 

Aloe rushed over without delay, realizing what they were waiting for was him. He undressed out of the sweater and skirt, leaving on the panties and thigh highs like they told him they always liked it.

Hunter took no time in ripping off the underwear, causing Hayden to sigh at another pair going into the trash thanks to him. Since Aloe is always prepared, Hunter took full pleasure in stuffing himself inside the tightened boy cunt.

His pace was as fast as ever, giving no time for the small body to adjust to the size and pace. Aloe didn’t mind too much, in fact, it looked like he enjoyed being treated in such a rough way. The pleasure didn’t make forget about Hayden of course, he worked his cock with just his hand since Hayden didn’t want him to rip his mouth open open while trying to deal with both of them at the same time.

The gentle pleasure of his hands and the breathless moans against the head of his dick seemed to be just enough for Hayden as he cooed out how well he was taking the wild Hunter.

Hunter gripped onto thin waist tighter, moving around his position a bit to hit the spot that made Aloe cry out. His face turned much redder and his crybaby tears began to fall from his shut eyes, hand moving much faster to hurry Hayden along with the level that the two of them were on.

Hunter grunted when the large knot had already formed halfway because of his hasty decision. He smirked before shoving it in without a second thought nor warning first. Aloe wanted to shout at foreign feeling but Hayden had stuck his tip into his mouth to make him swallow the large load he had built up from seeing Aloe in all his sexualized glory.

The boy shivered from the feeling of being so full of cum, pleased that he could help them out so much. 

It’s only fair after all, they take care of him so well and he enjoys it so why not?

Hunter and Hayden smiled at each other with a secret message in mind.

Aloe can’t leave them now. No matter how much his friends attempt to break him out. 

They’ve bonded in such a little time that there’s nothing you could say to change their minds.

They found him, at long last.

Their sweet little mate hiding behind two creatures that needed to be terminated to be out of the way completely.

And to think all they needed was a simple hypnosis.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is gonna be a gross story, good luck!✨


End file.
